Say You Love Me
by Indiansummer7
Summary: La vida de Bella da un vuelco luego de pasar por una ruptura amorosa. Incapaz de seguir adelante, intentará descubrir que debe hacer para olvidar al hombre que ama. Buscar nuevos horizontes, replantear su mundo y su forma de ver las cosas, no será fácil cuando se está casi en los treinta.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama es de mi autoría.**

 **Estoy empezando esta nueva historia que por mucho tiempo estuvo dando vueltas por mi cabeza, hasta que logre encontrarle un sentido. Espero les guste**

* * *

" _Dime a la cara que me quieres,_ _  
_ _necesito eso más que tu abrazo._ _  
_ _Solo di que me deseas,_ _  
_ _es todo lo que hace falta,_ _  
_ _mi corazón se está haciendo añicos por todos tus errores._

 _¿No quieres quedarte?_ _  
_ _Lentamente huyes de mí_ _  
_ _Pero, ¿me conoces aunque sea un poco?"_

 _Say you love me- Jessie Ware_

 _ **Di que me amas.**_

Miro por última vez mi reflejo en el elegante espejo cerciorándome que la sombra negra que enmarca mis ojos siga intacta, me demoro unos segundos más aplicando una capa de maquillaje sobre la nariz, la cual intento dejar de sorber. Extiendo la esponja sobre las mejillas hasta llegar a la barbilla haciendo que las pecas apenas se desvanezcan, termino aplicando un ligero rubor para disimular mi palidez. Respiro profundo preparándome para lo que se avecina, guardo las cosas en mi cartera y me dirijo a la sala donde se encuentran los demás invitados.

Rosalie ha convertido el último piso del loft en un exclusivo espacio donde las luces blancas rebotan sobre las paredes, la estridente música proveniente del DJ contagia a las parejas que disfrutan de la fiesta en la terraza al tanto que otros permanecen sobre los sillones conversando con una copa en la mano mientras el resto, en las esquinas simulan fumar solo tabaco.

Entre ellos, junto al hombre de oscuro cabello corto y complexión robusta se encuentra la anfitriona. Su largo cabello con mechas rubias, el arete adornando su fina ceja junto a los interminables tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo y las largas piernas bronceadas calzando zapatillas de diseñador la hacen inconfundible, al menos para mí.

Decido acercarme luego de agarrar una de las copas y darle un largo trago a la bebida disfrutando del delicioso ardor que enseguida se siente en mi garganta.

 _Fantástico._

–Bella cariño, ¿quieres un poco? –el olor a marihuana se impacta contra mis fosas nasales en cuanto me tiende el cigarrillo.

–No, gracias –reparo en la mueca de disgusto que hace cuando la rechazo pero decido ignorarlo, porque ella ya sabe que todo ese rollo de las sustancias prohibidas había dejado de llamar mi atención al terminar la preparatoria.

En vez de eso, decido sacar mi propio cigarro de menta. Le doy una larga calada al mismo tiempo que _lo_ busco con la mirada sintiendo como el nudo en mi corazón se va apretando cada vez más, amenazando con reventar si me encuentro una escena que no deseo.

 _¿Porque te sorprenderías?_

Recorro la sala repleta de espaldas enfundadas en finos trajes al igual que los colores brillantes sobre los vestidos de las mujeres que los acompañan, llego a la terraza donde con trabajo logro esquivar cada uno de los pesados abrigos hasta que lo encuentro al final de ellos, apoyado en el barandal de madera dándome la espalda.

 _Si tan solo me miraras._

Bien podría ir a donde él y fingir que todo seguía de la misma manera en como empezamos, que tan solo con una mirada todo se solucionaría pero siempre ponía esa estúpida barrera que yo no podía quebrar, más cuando él no deseaba ceder y al contrario que yo, él no suplicaba por un minúsculo de mi atención.

 _¿A quién quieres entonces?_

Mi pregunta fue contestada por la mujer de corto cabello rubio que estaba a su lado, vistiendo una larga falda negra con un top plateado acompañado de unas altas zapatillas de suela roja.

Termino de aspirar el resto del cigarro y suelto el humo lentamente sin despegar la vista de aquel par que se jacta con restregarme en la cara lo que yo no puedo tener.

–Perdón por no haberte avisado antes Bells, pero no estaba segura si vendría –me vuelvo a Rosalie quien interrumpe mi escrutinio.

–No tienes por qué disculparte. Algún día tenía que pasar –me encojo de hombros restándole importancia– Aunque nunca imaginé que fuera a ser tan pronto.

–Cariño, si no estás a gusto eres libre de irte. No tienes que aguantar esto solo por mí, lo sabes –me rodea con un brazo pegándome a su cuerpo para susurrarme– O bien, puedes quedarte y demostrarle que a pesar de todo, sigues siendo indestructible.

Esbozo una sonrisa a lo que ella responde guiñándome uno de sus ojos azules, enseguida me suelta para tomar la mano de Emmett, el hombre de los grandes músculos y llevárselo a la pista de baile improvisada. Mientras yo decido quedarme lo más apartada del balcón, donde pueda permanecer oculta de él.

Hasta entonces pienso en lo que me ha traído hasta aquí, en aquello que fue capaz de sacarme de mi departamento un sábado por la noche luego de meses sin haber salido de fiesta y la razón es que en el fondo sabía perfectamente que el hombre que aún seguía amando se encontraría aquí, pensaba que tal vez esta sería la última oportunidad que tendría de verlo. Y una parte de mí, solo ansiaba este momento. Lo único que no contemplaba, era que las cicatrices podían volver a abrirse.

 _Demasiado tarde._

De pronto, una persona llama mi interés al pasar por delante de mí. Miro con detenimiento la vestimenta de la rubia y caigo en cuenta que se trata de la mujer del balcón. Enseguida mi atención vuela hacia él nuevamente, encontrándolo esta vez a solas.

Y como si de un imán se tratara, siento como su presencia me hipnotiza obligándome a dirigirme hacia el sin pensar claramente en lo que estoy por hacer, hasta que llego al espacio donde las estrellas y la luna me dan la bienvenida iluminándome a la par de los altos edificios de ladrillo, mientras el frio viento se cuela entre mis huesos logrando congelarme en mi sitio.

Afortunadamente sobre la mesita pegada a la puerta corrediza encuentro una copa la cual no dudo en tomar y beber todo su contenido para armarme de valor, mismo que no había tenido en meses.

–Edward…– con un ligero tambaleo logro acercarme a él esbozando una tímida sonrisa que no llega a mis ojos.

A continuación, se gira el alto hombre del traje negro que se le ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo. Y por primera vez en toda la noche me mira con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Se sorprende, una micra de segundo después está frunciendo el ceño.

 _Lo sé, querido._

–¿Bella? –ahí está su voz aterciopelada, masculina, la misma que aun hace trizas mis entrañas.

–La misma –miento. Si algo soy, es una persona muy diferente a la que él alguna vez conoció.

–¿Cómo has estado?, ha pasado tiempo… –se pasa la mano por el cabello desordenándolo, como cada vez que se siente incómodo.

–Muy bien. El trabajo me tiene lo suficientemente ocupada para evitar pensar en otras cosas –de alguna manera logro sacar la fuerza necesaria para no quebrarme frente a él. No de nuevo.

Por un instante él alza las cejas sorprendido de mi seguridad.

–Me alegra oír que ya estas mejor, de verdad.

–¿Y qué me dices de ti?, ¿Ya lograste instalarte en algún lugar? ―inquiero acomodándome a su lado, con la espalda recargada en la barda.

―Emmett me consiguió un buen alquiler en Brooklyn, aunque es temporal. En lo que recupero lo invertido en el bar para comprar mi propio departamento ―fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño. Rosalie y yo tendríamos una larga plática.

Saco un nuevo cigarro del bolso de mi abrigo y mientras trato de prenderlo soy testigo de la forma en que me mira el cobrizo, con un deje de reproche. Entonces recuerdo lo mucho que solía molestarle que fumara. Pero eso era antes, así que hago caso omiso y le doy una calada.

―El Peter's en el centro de la ciudad, ¿es tuyo cierto? ―inquiero recordando lo que sentí aquella primera vez que vi la fachada del pub estilo irlandés, fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera.

―No solo es mío, también Garrett es el propietario ―se acomoda adquiriendo la misma postura que yo, e introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.― Él pregunta mucho por ti, creo que deberías ponerte en contacto con él.

―Tú tienes mi número, ¿Por qué no se lo has dado? ―pregunto extrañada ante lo obvio.

Edward carraspea y se remueve incómodo.

Entonces lo captó. Él se ha deshecho también de eso.

―Tratare de darme una vuelta en la semana ―murmuro antes de darle una calada al cigarrillo.

―Él esta solo los martes y jueves ―me aclara y yo asiento, presintiendo que me dice esto para que no vaya cuando él este atendiendo.

―¿Y Esme como esta?... ¡Dios! La extraño tanto ―noto como hace una mueca de disgusto.

―¿En serio?, porque no lo parece ―bufa.

Lo miro enfadada por su respuesta.

―No estoy fingiendo Edward. A Esme la aprecio más de lo que te imaginas, ella fue como una madre para mí.

―¿Entonces porque no la has buscado?, ¿Porque no le has dicho que por ti su hija se fue del país? ―exclama fuertemente. Por un momento he olvidado lo agresivas que sus palabras pueden llegar a ser―. Mi madre vive atormentada pensando que fue su culpa, Bella.

―¡Lo siento, Edward! Cada día me arrepiento por haber hecho ese problema más grande… pero con la separación, supuse que tú ya le habías contado todo.

―Ya no tengo porque solucionarte tus problemas. Y no soy yo el que tiene que decírselo ―se endereza, lleva una de sus manos a su cabello pasándolo sobre este un par de veces mientras sujeta el puente de su nariz con la mano libre, tratando de controlar su enojo. Tiro la colilla al piso, suelto el humo que resta de mi nariz al tanto que saco un cigarro más del bolso, provocando que eso lo encienda aun mas―. ¡¿Quieres dejar de fumar de una maldita vez?!... al menos mientras estés conmigo.

―Sabes cuánto odio que me des órdenes ―farfullo.

―¡Bien! ―se gira arrebatándome el cigarro de la boca y lo tira hacia la calle.― ¿A qué has venido?

―¡¿Pero quién te crees?! Esos cigarros cuestan un dineral.

―Bella, ¿A qué viniste? ―me fulmina con la mirada acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

―Es el cumpleaños de Rosalie…

―No me refiero a eso. Te vi cuando llegaste y me he dado cuenta que toda la noche has tratado de evitarme, hasta ahora… ¿qué estás buscando? ―cierro por un segundo los ojos para calmar el cosquilleo que amenaza con instalarse en mi nuca.

―Por favor, no me hagas esto. No me hagas decírtelo ―mi voz se quiebra en la última palabra. Estoy a nada de abrirme de nuevo a él y _¡no lo quiero!_

―¿Decirme que? ―susurra frunciendo el entrecejo mientras sus ojos intentan traspasar más allá de los míos. Me dejo cautivar por sus enigmáticos orbes, recordando cuando alguna vez brillaron por mí… y sé que estoy perdida.

―Aun te extraño…

Respira hondo. Y yo siento como un par de lágrimas me traicionan, resbalando por mis mejillas.

 _Maldición._

―Tienes que superarlo. No volverá a ser como antes ―cierro las manos en puño ante la calma con la que habla, preguntándome como carajo él pudo seguir adelante y yo no.

―Edward, si tan solo…

―No. Ya no hay nada más. Te lo dije ese día ―ahí están esas palabras una vez más y justo como el primer día, logran atravesar cada poro de mi piel carcomiendo todo anhelo― Se feliz, Bella. ―a continuación siento sus cálidos labios plantarse sobre mi frente al mismo tiempo que mi corazón termina haciéndose añicos.

Entonces se va, llevándose consigo la mitad de mi corazón, abriendo nuevamente las heridas y destruyendo los sueños que alguna vez tuve de tenerlo a mi lado hasta la eternidad.

* * *

 **¿Opiniones?**

 **Saludos! - _Indiansummer7_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

" _Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez más_ _  
_ _pero nada se detiene_ _  
_ _solo vivo para ti_ _._ _  
_ _Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir_ _  
_ _Como un vicio que me duele_ _  
_ _quiero mirarte a los ojos._

 _Y cuando te me acercas_ _  
_ _se acelera mi motor_ _  
_ _me das fiebre_ _  
_ _me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir_ _"_

 _Luna-_ Zoé _._

 ** _Como un vicio._**

Mil agujas perforan mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que una ligera picazón se apodera de mis dedos al recorrer el teclado del ordenador.

Llevo más de tres horas en la misma posición, encerrada en el cuadro de madera que es mi escritorio, alumbrada solo por la pequeña lámpara de metal a mi lado mientras trato de terminar la campaña de un famoso cereal para poder presentarla al jefe el día de mañana.

Le doy un trago al café que compre en la máquina de la entrada, deleitando mí paladar con la combinación de moca y el malvavisco, luego continuo con el trabajo no sin antes ajustar las gafas de pasta negra y cambiar la música del reproductor porun soundtrack con lo mejor del jazz _._

Aprovechando que soy la única en el piso, subo el volumen.

El sonido de la trompeta en conjunto con el saxofón me transporta a una nostálgica atmosfera que me hace recordar parte de mi infancia.

Tenía diez años cuando mi madre decidió dejarnos a mi padre y a mí, alegando que se había enamorado de alguien más. A los doce, fui testigo de la unión entre mi padre y su asistente personal. Y meses más tarde, me mude a la casa de la abuela en Florida a petición de mi madrastra. Sin embargo, un par de años después la abuela enfermo de cáncer y tuve que ingresar a un internado de señoritas cuando recién empezaba la preparatoria.

Pero no todo fue tan malo. Ahí conocí a Alice. La niña menuda de largo cabello negro, grandes ojos verdes y facciones tan finas parecidas a las de un duende, que siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro sin importar como estuviera su día, a excepción de la vez que presenció ese fatídico hecho del que aún me arrepiento y que provoco que rompiéramos todo contacto.

Enseguida bloqueo aquel pasaje desconectando las bocinas y me sumerjo en la gran carga de trabajo, prometiendo no volver a distraerme hasta terminar.

Dos horas después apago el ordenador y la lámpara, tomo mi bolsa asegurándome que cargo con las llaves y la cartera, me dirijo al elevador guiándome por la tenue luz que atraviesa las grandes ventanas y acompañada del único sonido proveniente de los tacones al chocar contra el piso de madera. No es la primera vez que salgo a tan altas horas de la noche, de hecho casi estoy familiarizada con el horrible horario, el problema estaba en que intentaría conseguir un taxi en pleno martes festivo o de plano tomar el metro, el cual secretamente ahora odio.

Empujo con ambas manos la pesada puerta mientras me despido del guardia de seguridad y enseguida abandono el elegante edificio de paredes de arenisca. El frio aire se impacta contra mi rostro al mismo tiempo que se cuela por mis piernas descubiertas, haciendo que la piel se me enchine y recordándome de paso que ya está por finalizar el otoño.

Cierro los botones del saco y rodeándome con los brazos empiezo a caminar por la solitaria calle, afortunadamente los postes de luz y los focos a las afueras de los locales proveen la luz suficiente para ver por donde piso. Por el rabillo del ojo, soy testigo de cómo los autos pasan a toda velocidad ocasionando que una suave brisa choque contra mi cuerpo, despeinándome el cabello al mismo tiempo que me castañean los dientes. Si Edward estuviera conmigo, nada de esto pasaría.

Él me daría su abrigo, me rodearía con su brazo para pegarme a su pecho, yo lo imitaría rodeando su cintura mientras su aterciopelada voz me susurraría al oído una de sus canciones favoritas para hacer el trayecto más ameno. Ahora eso no sucede más. Ya no hay más abrazos, no volveré a encontrármelo recargado afuera del edificio esperando por mí con su café en mano, no habrá ningún beso que me haga perder la razón, ya no habrá quien escuche mis vivencias del trabajo, ni consejos para sobrellevar mis días. Dicen que todo por servir se acaba y hasta ahora lo entiendo.

No me lleva mucho tiempo darme cuenta que no pasara ningún taxi, así que me dirijo al metro. Afortunadamente el vagón de la línea naranja no tarda en pasar. Ingreso mirando hacia ambos lados inspeccionando a los presentes, una mujer de mayor edad duerme con la cabeza recargada en el tubo, y del otro lado se encuentra un hombre de cabellera oscura con unos enormes audífonos blancos que lo aíslan del molesto ruido que emiten las vías del metro.

Decido sentarme frente a él y aprovechando que su vista está fija en la gigante goma de mascar pegada al piso, lo recorro con la mirada. Trae puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra, que hace resaltar sus enormes bíceps, –me pregunto si estarán igual de trabajados que los de Emmett– y unos pantalones de mezclilla que hacen juego con sus botas caqui de constructor. Hasta mi lugar se alcanza a escuchar la música que emana de sus audífonos, tiene buen gusto, está escuchando algo de _Gorillaz_. Cuando estoy a punto de adivinar el nombre de la canción ya que también está en mi reproductor, levanta el rostro, me mira fijamente y sonríe mostrando su pareja y blanca dentadura al mismo tiempo que alza el mentón a modo de saludo.

Respondo esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Sus ojos se detienen por un segundo en mis piernas antes de volver la vista a mi rostro lentamente.

–¿Qué no es peligroso para una mujer como tu andar sola a estas horas de la noche? –inquiere con su gruesa voz, casi rasposa, bajando los audífonos hasta su cuello.

–Ya estoy acostumbrada y gracias a Dios, nunca me ha pasado nada –encojo los hombros restándole importancia. Hay un cierto aire confiable que desprende, lo que hace que no salga corriendo en cuanto me habla.

–No deberías confiarte. Nunca se sabe cuándo pueda aparecer un tipo loco, más en una ciudad como esta donde en cada esquina te encuentras a uno –se acomoda en el asiento, estirando los pies, recargando la espalda en el frio metal y cruzándose de brazos.

–Para eso cargo estas municiones –le muestro el spray de pimienta y la navaja regalo de Rosalie, que guardo en el bolso.

–Con eso solo conseguirías una mínima ventaja –bufa–. Si es que no te desarman primero.

 _Buen punto._

—Parece que sabes mucho de eso ¿no?... ¿Debería bajarme en la siguiente estación? —alzo la ceja mirándolo con un deje de diversión.

—No pienses mal de mí, no soy ningún delincuente. Trabajo como guardia de seguridad en la Torre del Times en el turno de la tarde –saca una identificación del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me la muestra, asiento con la cabeza en señal de compresión—. Créeme, he visto y vivido demasiadas cosas como para asegurarte que un gas pimienta no te salva de un tipo demente —comenta mientras vuelve a guardar la tarjeta de plástico.

—Gracias por la advertencia. Mañana mismo me inscribiré a clases de defensa personal —rio.

—¡Esa es una muy buena idea! —se endereza en el asiento y de pronto luce más animado— De hecho yo podría enseñarte toda esa mierda. Karate, Kung fu, todo lo que empiece con k… excepto el Kama Sutra. O a menos que tú quieras. También soy experto en eso —me guiña el ojo y no hago más que soltar una carcajada ante lo ridículo que suena eso.

Entonces, en ese alegre momento recuerdo las palabras que un día escuché aEdward decir justo antes de pasar toda una noche en su cama y mi sonrisa se borra _; "El Kama Sutra como todo aquello que quiere aprenderse con maestría, requiere de bastante práctica"._

—Perdona, no era mi intención ofenderte —parpadeo volviéndome al moreno que me mira preocupado.

Bajo la vista hacia mis manos, tratando de olvidar aquel recuerdo y meditando unos segundos su oferta, la cual llama mi atención.

—Me encantaría que pudieras ayudarme —vuelvo a mirarlo y soy testigo de cómo sonríe ampliamente. Lo que él no sabe es que la ayuda que requiero no tiene que ver con algo físico. — ¿Cuál es tu número? —saco el móvil, me meto a mis contactos y espero. Hasta entonces me doy cuenta que ni siquiera sé cómo se llama—. Soy Bella, por cierto —estiro la mano.

—Jacob Black —su gruesa mano abarca la mía. Esta ligeramente rasposa. Luego de guardar su número en la agenda y mi teléfono de nuevo en el bolso, pongo mi atención en el cuándo se dirige nuevamente a mí, notando por primera vez que tiene los ojos cafés— Sabes… es raro que nunca nos hayamos encontrado antes. ¿Siempre tomas esta línea?

—No siempre. De vez en cuando tomo la línea amarilla, aunque me lleve más tiempo.

Jacob levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—¡¿Hablas enserio?! ¿Quién querría tomar el trayecto más largo después de salir cansado del trabajo? —bufa.

—Costumbre, supongo —me encojo de hombros y sin saber realmente porque, empiezo a contarle parte de mi pasado— Antes solía viajar acompañada, así que la distancia no me parecía ningún problema. Pero ahora, me subo al vagón que pase primero.

—Eso explica la marca en tu dedo anular —frunzo el ceño al tanto que extiendo la palma de mi mano, queriendo comprobar lo que dice. Y es cierto, hay una línea más pálida que el resto de mi piel rodeando mi dedo. Desgraciadamente no ha dejado de notarse—. Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero desde que subiste capto mi atención y no pude dejarlo pasar. Y no… no te sientas con la obligación de explicarme, todos pasamos por momentos difíciles y a veces lo único que queremos es no tener que hablar de ello.

—Gracias Jacob —asiento a sabiendas que tiene toda la razón.

El metro se detiene y miro hacia fuera de la ventanilla para asegurarme en que estación nos encontramos, sorprendiéndome de que en la siguiente ya tenga que bajarme. Así que me pongo de pie y el moreno me sigue con la mirada.

—Fue un gusto hablar contigo, extraño —sonrío acomodándome el bolso al hombro.

—Para mí igual. Bella sin apellido —susurra con aquella gruesa voz.

Mi sonrisa se hace más grande y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que alguien ha alegrado mi noche.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de bienestar dura apenas unos minutos cuando al momento de abrir la puerta de entrada a mi apartamento, me encuentro con una pequeña hoja doblada por la mitad. Frunzo el ceño con desconcierto, preguntándome quien habrá sido si todos mis conocidos tienen mi número de móvil para contactarme. _Todos menos uno._ Entro, aviento las llaves en la mesita de a lado y cierro empujando la puerta de madera con el pie mientras desdoblo el papel.

A continuación, siento como mi corazón se comprime cuando frente a mis ojos aparece esa fina caligrafía que perfectamente reconozco.

 _Vine por el resto de mis cosas, pero Jaime no me dejo entrar. Emmett pasara por ellas mañana, si no te molesta._

 _E._

—¡Claro que me molesta! _..._ ¡Cobarde! —grito con furia haciendo bolita la hoja de papel en mis manos, misma que luego aviento al cesto de basura para posteriormente dejarme caer en el sofá, sintiendo como un retorcijón se instala en la boca de mi estómago mientras intento controlar la rabia que se ha apoderado de mí. Instintivamente mis ojos viajan a la pila de cajas que aún permanecen en la pared de la esquina cerca de la puerta que da al balcón, recordando su contenido. Viejos adornos, herramienta, algunos libros y sus relojes…

Inhalo una gran cantidad de aire comprendiendo el motivo de su visita. Los famosos relojes que le heredo su abuelo. Por supuesto que solo por eso volvería. Incluso cuando yo tuve que ir a recogerlos…

 _¡Que no la joda!_

Sin pensar en las consecuencias saco el móvil del bolso y empiezo a escribir un mensaje de texto.

 _ **Emmett.**_

 _ **No es necesario que vengas mañana, yo misma me encargare de darle sus cosas en persona a Edward.**_

 _ **Gracias de todos modos**_ **.**

Presiono el botón de enviar y voy hacia la cocina sintiéndome más tranquila. Me demoro pensando que hare para cenar con lo que hay en el casi vacío refrigerador, hasta que encuentro un cartón con todavía un poco de leche y mientras sirvo cereal en un tazón escucho el sonido del teléfono anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **¿Segura? Para mí no es ningún problema, Bells. :)**_

Resoplo.

 _Se lo que intentas hacer Emmett._

 _ **Totalmente. Por cierto, ¿Me pasarías su dirección?**_

Cinco minutos después, responde.

 _ **455 de Water Street. Quinto piso.**_

 _ **¡Buena suerte!**_

Alzo la ceja sorprendida por la nueva ubicación en la que se encuentra e inmediatamente siento como mi corazón se estruja al darme cuenta que después de todo hizo lo que tanto me prometió.

Irse lo más lejos posible para volver a empezar.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **Gracias** _ **Suiza19**_ **por el comentario. Tienes razón hay muchas incógnitas, pero poco a poco tendrán su respuesta :)** **Mil gracias también por agregar la historia a sus favoritos,** _ **Elizabeth Everly, briis, noelhia, valeryacifuentes.**_

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Saludos!-** _ **indiansummer7**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama es de mi autoría** _._

* * *

" _No reconozco más tu rostro._

 _Ni siento las caricias que adoro._

 _Es solo un lugar que estoy buscando._

 _Podríamos ser extraños en otra ciudad._

 _Podríamos estar viviendo en mundos diferentes._

 _Somos extraños en un espacio vacío._

 _No entiendo a tu corazón,_

 _Es más fácil estar separados_

 _Por todo lo que se de ti ahora."_

 _We might as well be strangers-_ Keane.

 _ **Bien podríamos ser extraños.**_

Con el té en mano, la pesada mochila al hombro y escuchando la voz de Tom Chaplin cantar en mis oídos una de mi canciones favoritas, me abro paso entre la gente que camina apresurada hacia diferentes direcciones temiendo que una nevada los agarre de sorpresa, esquivo el mar de abrigos y hago caso omiso de la forma en que algunos me miran al empujarlos para intentar pasar. Mis nervios tampoco ayudan. Desde que me levante no he dejado de pensar en lo que haré al estar frente a él.

Rosalie dijo que era una pésima idea. Emmett insistió en hacerlo. Pero en ambas ocasiones, lo negué sabiendo a ciencia cierta el porqué.

En el fondo, solo quiero volver a verlo y asegurarme aunque sea una última vez, si sus ojos ya no resplandecen ni un poco por mí. Es masoquista, lo sé. Pero debo hacerlo. Tengo que saber si ya encontró a alguien más y devolverle lo último que lo aferra a mí.

" _¿Y luego que harás?" –_ había preguntado Rosalie después de escuchar mi plan. "El querrá saber porque lo sigues buscando y no creo que seas capaz de decirle que aún no lo has olvidado… espera, eso ya paso ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que dijo?... Por tu bien, solo entrégale sus cosas y vete"

Por su puesto que temo que vuelva a pasar lo mismo de la fiesta y termine peor que aquella vez, pero tampoco puedo quedarme para siempre con la duda, así que tratare de seguir su último consejo esperando no encontrarme con alguna sorpresa.

El puente vehicular al frente, me asegura que he llegado al edificio correcto. Este consta de al menos diez pisos construidos a base de ladrillo rojo y ventanas rectangulares de marcos negros, lo cual le da un aspecto como si se trata de viejos almacenes. No hay portero, por lo que entro con facilidad hasta llegar al piso número cinco.

Al estar frente a la puerta de aluminio negra que en el centro marca el número de departamento, tomo aire nuevamente preparándome para enfrentarlo una vez más a pesar de que por dentro esté deshaciéndome. Le doy un último trago al té verde en un intento de calmar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón, antes de enderezar la espalda y tocar la puerta sin tratar de hacerlo muy fuerte.

Nada.

Vuelvo a tocar acercando el oído ligeramente a la puerta para intentar escuchar algún ruido que me asegure que se encuentra allí. Pero de nuevo nada. Extiendo la mano y toco esta vez con la palma más fuerte y en esta ocasión, alcanzo a oír el sonido del arrastre de una silla contra el piso seguido de unos pasos acercándose.

Me alejo de la puerta rápidamente sintiendo como mi corazón late desbocadamente como si de pronto fuera a salirse de mi pecho, en el mismo momento en que noto que la perilla se mueve y a continuación la puerta se abre, revelando a un Edward con pantalones de mezclilla y usando una playera blanca de cuello en v, de mangas cortas que se le ajusta perfectamente a sus tonificados brazos. Esta descalzo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abren por la sorpresa un segundo antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Bella… —suspira, pasando la mano por su cabello cobrizo despeinándolo aún más— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiere recargándose contra el marco de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos. Por un instante mi vista se fija en las venas que resaltan de sus bíceps en cuanto flexiona el brazo. Ha estado haciendo ejercicio.

—Vengo a dejarte lo que faltaba que te llevaras —aclaro bajando la mochila de mis hombros para luego mostrársela.

—Creí haberte dicho que ya había quedado con Emmett —me mira fijamente y estoy casi segura que algo sospecha.

—Como sea. Aquí está el resto de tus cosas, incluyendo los relojes. Ya tienen pila —le tiendo la mochila. El la agarra evitando rozar su mano con la mía, provocando que ese simple acto erice la piel de mi nuca.

—¿Cuánto te debo? —alzo la ceja sin comprender a lo que se refiere.

—¿Disculpa?

—Por las pilas, ¿Cuánto fue? —aclara llevando una mano hacia la parte trasera de sus jeans.

—¡Oh!, déjalo así. No fue nada —niego con la palma— Ya debo irme, quede de verme con Garrett…—acomodo las mangas de mi abrigo abrochando los botones de este, luego deposito el vaso en el cesto de basura antes de dirigirme por última vez a él— Adiós, Edward —rendida, doy media vuelta.

No obstante, antes de llegar a las escaleras escucho su aterciopelada voz llamarme de nuevo.

—Espera… —me vuelvo a él con sorpresa, sintiendo en el fondo un deje de esperanza— ¿Quieres entrar? —inquiere mirándome con atención.

—No creo que sea buena idea —digo a pesar de que en el fondo estoy tentada a aceptar su ofrecimiento.

—Solo mientras me cambio. Igual pensaba ir a ver a Garrett al bar —aclara.

—Prefiero esperarte aquí afuera —dada mi situación sé que es la mejor decisión.

—Por favor —entonces me mira igual que aquellas veces cuando trataba de salirse con la suya, entrecerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa ladina que logra desarmarme por dentro.

—Está bien —término rindiéndome, consciente que con esto puedo cavar mi propia tumba.

 _Pero serán solo serán unos minutos, ¿no?_

—Pasa —empuja la puerta antes de que dé el primer paso hacia su apartamento.

Una vez estando dentro, su característico aroma a cítricos inunda mis fosas nasales mareándome por un instante. Mis ojos viajan por todas direcciones detallando el lugar, el cual tiene un estilo industrial. Permanecen los pilares de fundición y las paredes de ladrillo, el suelo es de madera con lamas anchas desgastadas, las lámparas y apliques metálicos tienen un aspecto oxidado. Algunas cajas aún permanecen cerradas en las esquinas y los muebles en su mayoría son de tono blanco o negro.

Pero a pesar de la excelente decoración y los detalles, es inevitable sentir el lugar vacío… frío.

—Vuelvo enseguida —alcanzo a asentir antes de verlo desaparecer en el pasillo junto a la cocina.

Decido aprovechar para mirar a detalle, acercándome al mueble de madera donde tiene el equipo de sonido. Su colección de discos de vinilo está acomodada estratégicamente por géneros a un lado, esbozo una minúscula sonrisa al percatarme que todavía conserva los que le regale. Tiene un conjunto de velas con olor a canela en el otro extremo, junto a una serie de marcos que descansan allí. Se tratan de fotografías de la ciudad en blanco y negro, todas menos la última.

A simple vista parece una foto como cualquier otra que ya había visto de Edward, hasta que noto a la otra persona que el abraza. Ambos sonríen ampliamente, como si acabaran de oír un buen chiste y con la impresionante fuente Bethesda de fondo. Mi corazón se encoje cuando vuelvo a ver el rostro de Alice luego de tres años, en especial sus rasgados ojos verdes aun con ese brillo que la caracterizaba y una especie de escalofrió me invade al recordar que quien sostenía la cámara ese día, había sido yo.

 _Tal vez algún día me perdones._

A continuación, una amplia mano aparece frente a mí bajando el marco, evitando que pueda seguir mirando. Cierro los ojos un segundo al mismo tiempo que inhalo ligeramente, buscando que ese acto no me afecte.

—Vámonos ya —sisea Edward y me veo obligada a adelantarme a la salida esquivando su mirada.

Mientras busco un cigarro en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, por el rabillo del ojo lo veo ponerse su gabardina de cuero negra, la cual resalta todavía más sus tonificados hombros, luego de cerrar la puerta con llave. Suelto una maldición en voz baja por lo bien que luce y de paso porque tampoco encuentro un mísero cigarro justo cuando mis nervios me están matando.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio hasta llegar a la acera y si no fuera porque se tomó la molestia de abrirme la puerta del taxi, bien pudimos haber pasado como extraños. Incluso soy testigo de la interrogante mirada que nos dirige el conductor por el retrovisor, seguramente al ver que ningún de los dos habla. Por un periquete estoy tentada a decirle que efectivamente, ya no somos nada, pero entonces enciende la radio y como si me leyeran la mente, suena _Friends, Lovers or Nothing_ de John Mayer. No puedo evitar pensar que va a la perfección en este momento y al parecer Edward también, ya que se pasa la mano por el cabello cada vez que se escucha el coro de la canción.

Al finalizar la melodía se vuelve a mí, inquiriendo de sorpresa

—¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello?

Por instinto, llevo las manos a las puntas las cuales apenas rebasan mis hombros sintiéndome por primera vez incomoda con el largo.

—Me fastidió tener que estar desenredándolo a cada instante —menciono recordando lo mal que estaba esa noche. Había agarrado las tijeras para yo misma deshacerme de la larga melena café que tanto le fascinaba, buscando desesperamente olvidar todas las noches cuando solía pasar sus manos por él.

—No debiste hacerlo, Bella —trago grueso ante la penetrante mirada que me dirige.

—Es solo cabello, Edward. Ya crecerá —encojo los hombros restándole importancia para luego volverme a la ventanilla, huyendo del embrujo de sus esmeraldas.

—Seguro que si —masculla removiéndose en el asiento—. ¿Sabes que me hace pensar eso? —llama mi atención nuevamente. Y por primera vez en el día, lo veo enojado. Su rostro ha adquirido otro color, me lanza dagas con la mirada mientras espera mi respuesta. Niego con la cabeza sintiéndome igual que un pequeño gato indefenso— Que ni siquiera era lo que tú querías y solo lo mantenías largo para complacerme. Haces que me sienta mal conmigo mismo por todo ese tiempo que te estuve obligando a ser alguien que no eras.

—Eso es mentira. Siempre fui honesta contigo y conmigo. Nunca deje de lado mis ideales con tal de no perderte. Pero tampoco negare que algo cambio en mí en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, aunque haya sido para bien.

—¿En serio piensas que fue para bien? solo míranos, Bella—masculla señalándonos y continua— Nunca debiste acercarte aquel día...

Y con eso último, termina haciéndome sentir un profundo dolor al traer de vuelta aquel pasaje de mi vida. Pero no dejo que lo note.

—Créeme, de haber sabido que jugarías conmigo habría pasado de largo.

Frunce el ceño. Sé que lo he agarrado con la guardia baja, por lo que no vuelve a decir más.

 _Rosalie estaría orgullosa de mí en este momento._

No tardamos en llegar al bar afortunadamente, lo dejo pagar y mientras me ayuda a salir del taxi caigo en cuenta que Garrett se encuentra cerca de la entrada luciendo igual de confundido que el conductor. Niego con la cabeza haciéndole saber que nada pasa y el asiente.

Me acerco a saludarlo ignorando que Edward está a mi lado. Su espesa barba me raspa la mejilla en cuanto me besa y después me abraza, apretándome contra su fornido cuerpo, asfixiándome por segundos.

—¿Porque no habías venido, caradura? —inquiere con su gruesa voz, haciéndolo parecer como si fuera un regaño. Luego se dirige al cobrizo que tiene cara de pocos amigos— Hola, Edward ¿está todo bien?

—Tu dímelo, Garrett. Por algo me llamaste, ¿no? —sisea antes de entrar al bar como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Me preguntó que le habrás hecho esta vez, Bells? —me rodea los hombros con su brazo derecho, conduciéndome adentro.

—Te equivocas, hombre. Tal vez quisiste decir: ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo ahora?

—Como sea. Me alegro que por fin hayas venido a visitarme —esboza una sonrisa, misma que intento devolver pero no llega a mis ojos y él se da cuenta. La última vez que estuve aquí, no había mesas circulares en el centro, tampoco estaba la tarima al frente con el pie para el micrófono y la silla alta de madera. Pero si siguen las paredes repletas de cuadros de todo tipo y la iluminación baja, lo cual le da un tono más íntimo al lugar y deja entre visto el sello de Edward—. ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —me pregunta el moreno cuando está al otro lado de la barra de caoba.

—¡Por favor!—se ríe de mi suplica y asiente. Minutos más tarde, deja frente a mí una _Pacifico*_ bien fría.

Busco a Edward con la mirada entre el vacío lugar, ya que apenas son las tres, encontrándolo cerca de la puerta de emergencia hablando por teléfono, con la mano libre está masajeando su sien y aprovechando que tiene los ojos cerrados, me fijo en cuanto ha cambiado su cuerpo. Ahora está más fornido, se nota por la forma en que sus pantalones se le ajustan en sus piernas y pantorrillas, trae la gabardina abierta lo cual deja entrever un abdomen marcado y la playera en cuello v resalta un esculpido pecho recién rasurado, trayéndome el recuerdo de cuando solía pasar mis manos sobre él hasta el cansancio.

Sin embargo, mi nostálgica burbuja se rompe en cuanto se escucha el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, seguido de unos tacones repicar contra el piso de madera y a continuación todo pasa muy rápido. Edward corta la llamada, sonríe ampliamente y la mujer rubia lo abraza mientras planta sus labios carmín en la comisura de sus labios.

Una especie de celos y pena me invaden al ver la escena. Él la rodea de la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, esboza una sonrisa ladina y le guiña un ojo.

 _¿Tan pronto?_

—Ella es Charlotte y sí, Bella. Se han estado viendo desde las últimas semanas —en el fondo escucho la voz de Garrett, al tanto que mis ojos no se despegan de la pareja que me restriega en la cara lo que yo aún no he podido hacer.

* * *

 ***Pacifico- Marca de cerveza.**

 **¿Que tal?** _  
_

 **Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero la escuela me tiene un poco ocupada. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias a todos los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y los que la siguen, tambien a ustedes lectoras silenciosas.**

 **Mil gracias Rkpattzstew y a la chica como invitada por dejar su comentario.**

 **Saludos- Indiansummer7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

" _Me digo a mi misma que tú no significas nada,_

 _y lo que tenemos lo puedo manejar_

 _pero cuando no estás aquí_

 _yo simplemente me derrumbo._

 _Dije que no me importaba si te alejabas_

 _pero cada vez que estas por aquí,_

 _te estoy pidiendo que te quedes._

 _Solo el amor puede herir de esta manera"._

 _Only Love Can Hurt Like This_ \- Paloma Faith.

 **Solo el amor duele así.**

Me inclino ligeramente pasando el cojín a mi lado al mismo tiempo que subo las piernas al sofá para acomodarme mejor. Se viene la mejor parte y no quiero perdérmela. El hombre de la espesa barba mira a sus pies pareciendo arrepentido, toma un respiro y mira a la mujer imperturbable del vestido rojo, quien espera paciente sentada en la banca del parque. Una alarma suena en mi cabeza al tanto que mi corazón se encoje al escuchar segundos después su declaración.

— _Si hay algo que pueda decir o hacer para deshacer lo que nos hice…_

A continuación el teléfono suena, pego un brinco y casi hago una rabieta porque me han interrumpido en el mejor momento. Asi que sin ningún ánimo, tomó la llamada sin detenerme a mirar la pantalla.

— _¡Bella!, ¿me escuchas?_ —frunzo el ceño y alejo la bocina de mi oído ante el grito de Rosalie.

—¿Qué pasa? —contesto sin desviar la vista de la pantalla del televisor.

— _Emmett… pasaremos… ahorita —_ su voz se corta a mitad de cada frase y lo único que alcanzo a oír es la estridente música al fondo.

—Rose, no te entiendo —suelta una maldición, luego alcanzo a percibir el sonido de unos tacones contra el piso y enseguida la música se escucha más lejana.

— _Estamos en el_ _Lotus_ —ahora su voz se oye claramente.

—¿Y…?

— _¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?... espera, ¿estas usando por fin mi regalo? —_ hago una mueca de disgusto cuando decide mencionar lo del consolador que me obsequio en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

—Juzgo los dotes actorales de Adam Levine, de hecho —puntualizo y esbozo una sonrisa cuando _Keira_ menciona que prácticamente estaba intentando mandarlo a la mierda.

— _¿Estas viendo esa cursilería otra vez?... ¿En pleno Halloween?... por el amor de Dios, Bella. ¡Tienes treinta años!_

—Veintinueve —rápidamente aclaró.

— _¡Como sea!, Emmett y yo pasaremos por ti en treinta minutos._

—Gracias pero no gracias. Estoy muy cómoda en el sofá de mi casa y no planeo moverme de aquí.

— _Déjate de pretextos. Más vale que estés lista. Créeme, te conviene. Chao._ —cuelga y yo me quedo estupefacta mirando el móvil, sabiendo que no tengo otra alternativa. Rosalie es capaz de subir al departamento para buscarme la ropa, vestirme ella misma y llevarme de la mano hasta el auto con tal de lograr su objetivo.

Por lo que apago el reproductor de blu-ray y el televisor con desgana y me dirijo a la recamara en busca de ropa. Me decido por el vestido negro de escote redondo, a juego con unas medias del mismo color y unos botines. Aprovechando que mi cabello ya está completamente seco, me aventuro a alaciarlo por primera vez, ignorando las voces en mi cabeza preguntando qué dirá Edward cuando me vea. Finalmente aplico una ligera base a mis rostro, rubor, remarco las pestañas con el rímel y termino haciendo el _smokey eyes_ en tono vino sobre mis parpados.

 _¡Bendito maquillaje!_

Quince minutos después escucho el estridente sonido del claxon, tomo la cartera de terciopelo, me pongo la chaqueta de cuero y luego de echar un vistazo a mí alrededor para verificar que nada se me olvida, salgo del departamento sin esperar la noche que se avecina.

..

—¿Porque no esperaron en el Lotus, en vez de venir por mí? —inquiero una vez que me acomodo en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

—Te conocemos bastante bien para saber que nunca llegarías. —frunzo el ceño ante la declaración de Emmett al volante.

—Además, nuestro destino no es el Lotus…— me vuelvo con desconcierto a la mujer del vestido ceñido y cabellera rubia, quien sonríe ampliamente. Estoy a punto de replicar cuando se adelanta: — ¡Es una sorpresa!

Me cruzo de brazos al tanto que un atisbo de ansiedad amenaza con instalarse en mi cuerpo y asi mismo es como todo el camino no dejo de preguntarme lo que este par trama, pero entonces caigo en cuenta que se trata de Halloween y ambos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa tomando como excusa la fecha.

—Hemos llegado —minutos después escucho la voz del moreno. Seguidamente, saca algo de la guantera, le tiende el objeto a Rosalie y, cuando vislumbro sus manos atando un nudo sobre su cabeza me doy cuenta que se tratan de antifaces.

—¿Qué carajo…? —inquiero volviendo la vista fuera de la ventana. Hemos aparcado frente a un edificio de ladrillo repleto de ventanas de marcos negros que por instante me parece familiar. Hasta que termino topándome con el puente vehicular a la derecha y en ese momento, al unir las piezas siento como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre mí—. ¡No!, ¡De ninguna manera! —abro la puerta y rápidamente bajo de la camioneta— ¡Me niego a entrar ahí!

—Bella, relájate. No podrá reconocerte con esto —Rosalie me tiende un antifaz de encaje.

—¿En serio crees que con eso pasare desapercibida? —sollozo poniéndome en jarras.

—No somos los únicos invitados, asi que dudo que puedas topártelo —aclara Emmett y hasta entonces noto que trae puesto un atuendo a lo Van Helsing, con la gabardina de cuero incluida.

—¡Justo por eso no quiero entrar!... yo no fui invitada.

—Aunque no lo creas, de alguna forma nos lo sugirió...—la miro atónita sin poder creer realmente lo que me está diciendo— Y no tienes por qué preocuparte, Emmett y yo estaremos de tu lado —termina poniéndome el antifaz y no me queda de otra más que tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire.

—Señoritas…—Emmett nos ofrece su brazo a cada una y asi es como entramos al departamento, por mi parte con los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón latiendo desbocadamente.

…

 _Mierda._

Exclamo al ser la tercera vez que me golpeo la pierna con la orilla de las sillas. Estoy cerca de la cocina, lo más alejada de él pero entre la bola de personas buscando pasar desapercibida. No dejo de moverme en mi lugar, al ritmo de la estridente música pero evitando que mi bebida se derrame sobre los vestidos de las mujeres a mi lado. Es casi media noche y he perdido la cuenta de cuantos vodkas llevo, algo de lo cual mañana me arrepentiré.

He decidido que no cometeré el mismo error de la fiesta pasada. Esta vez no seré yo quien lo busque, obviando que será más difícil porque todos llevan máscaras, me concentraré en disfrutar la noche y conocer gente nueva, que vaya me hace falta. Asi es como a mi cabeza llega la idea de mandarle un mensaje al hombre que conocí en el metro e invitarlo.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que me conteste aceptando el ofrecimiento y sin poder evitarlo esbozo una sonrisa. Misma que se difumina en el momento que levanto la vista y me encuentro con unos orbes esmeralda mirándome con seriedad.

Parpadeo, acomodando parte de mi cabello detrás del hombro. Él agacha ligeramente la cabeza, levanta su copa a modo de saludo y alcanzo a notar el esbozo de una media sonrisa detrás de su máscara blanca.

 _Deja de jugar._

—Bella, no vas a creer quien está aquí —Rosalie llega de la mano de Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Le doy un trago al vodka preparándome para escuchar aquello que temo y la animo a continuar con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Acaba de llegar de Australia en la mañana. Edward se enteró asi que decidió invitarlo…

Abro los ojos como platos en cuanto la escucho mencionar aquel país, mis sentidos se alertan, al tanto que lo busco entre la gente con desesperación. Sin embargo, decide aparecer detrás de Emmett, luciendo justo como lo recordaba, con su cabello rubio recogido hacia atrás, sus expresivos ojos azules mirándome con diversión, sus facciones finas y con una complexión más atlética de lo que acostumbraba.

—Jasper… —susurro estupefacta.

—Al parecer Edward no es el único que ha cambiado en mi ausencia. ¿Cómo has estado Bella? —se acerca depositando un beso sobre mi mejilla que logra estremecerme.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —lo agarro del codo para evitar que se aleje y termino acercándome para que solo él pueda oírme.

—Tranquila cariño. He venido en son de paz —alza las palmas y estoy a punto de soltarle una bofetada cuando sonríe ampliamente.

—No me digas. Lo mismo dijiste la última vez, antes de que salieras huyendo dejando las cosas peor de lo que estaban.

—Te prometo que esta vez no será asi. Por cierto, ¿cómo esta Alice?

—Déjate de jueguitos, Jasper. ¿Dime a que has venido? —inquiero enterrando los dedos en su piel, provocando que solo se remueva un poco.

—¿Todo bien chicos? —pregunta Emmett y los dos asentimos al unísono.

—Creo que quieren un minuto a solas, _baby_ —afortunadamente Rosalie sale en mi defensa, llevándose consigo al moreno de regreso a la improvisada pista de baile.

—¿Y bien? —alzo una ceja mirando fijamente al rubio.

—Ya te lo he dicho. He venido a arreglar las cosas —logra zafarse de mi agarre para esta ocasión, ser él quien me sostenga del brazo con fuerza— ¿Acaso es miedo lo que veo en tus ojos, cariño? —detecto la ironía en su voz y no puedo evitar que me afecte.

—Déjame en paz, Hale. Te lo advierto.

— _Tsk, tsk, tsk_ —chasca la lengua, su agarre se incrementa y se acerca hasta que su rosto está a escasos centímetros del mío. Siento que he empezado a temblar al tanto que un nudo se forma en mi garganta ocasionando que también mi respiración se torne trabajosa— No puedes evitarlo, Swan —alzo la vista mirándolo desafiante, soportando su filosa mirada azul cielo.

Hasta que de un momento a otro, decide desviarla hacia la derecha. Lo sigo topándome con Edward plantado a unos pasos de nosotros, con la mano cerrada en un puño, frunce el ceño y nos mira con un deje de confusión, se detiene en nuestro agarre y mi corazón se encoje cuando noto el rencor en su expresión. Estoy a punto de decirle que no pasa nada, que es un truco lo que sus ojos miran pero recuerdo que ya no le debo ninguna explicación, asi que me suelto del agarre del rubio y doy media vuelta ignorando el par de ojos clavados en mi espalda.

Dejo la copa sobre la barra, me quito el estúpido antifaz y me dirijo hacia la salida dispuesta a irme de allí lo más rápido posible gritando en mi cabeza que después de todo había sido una pésima idea venir. No me doy cuenta de la persona frente a mí, hasta que me impacto contra su pecho.

—Cuidado, hermosa —ruedo los ojos preparándome para encarar al patán. No obstante, al levantar la vista me encuentro cara a cara con Jacob, quien me mira con un deje de preocupación— ¿Pensabas dejarme plantado?

—Jacob, ¡es un alivio encontrarte! —lo abrazo un segundo antes de encararlo nuevamente—Por favor, sácame de aquí.

Algo en mi mirada lo alerta asi que termina aceptando, tomando mi mano y llevándome consigo a las escaleras. Estando afuera bajo la luz de la lámpara, el aire se cuela entre mi piel haciendo que tirite de frio, el moreno se da cuenta y me tiende su chaqueta cubriéndome con ella. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y entonces todo a continuación sucede en cámara lenta.

Me acerco parándome de puntitas, lo rodeo del cuello y planto mis labios contra los suyos. El no tarda en responder el beso, tomándome de la cintura pegándome más a su pecho, toma el control, con sus gruesos labios abarcando mi boca arrancándome un par de suspiros. Y aunque en un principio son cálidos, no me lleva mucho tiempo darme cuenta que se siente extraño.

Abro los ojos y como si se tratase de un imán, mi vista se dirige a la entrada donde el susodicho aparece con el antifaz en la mano, su cabello esta alborotado y tiene la respiración entrecortada sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarme con añoranza. Se vuelve a mi acompañante, parpadea y regresa a mí, esta vez con un atisbo de decepción, niega con la cabeza y decide regresar adentro dejándome boquiabierta.

Jacob toma mi mano para conducirme al taxi, evitando que salga corriendo tras el cobrizo en busca de respuestas. Adentro, trata de distraerme con un segundo beso pero a pesar de que es correspondido, en mi mente no puedo dejar pasar lo acontecido y sentir una ligera esperanza.

 _Esta batalla no está perdida, aun._

* * *

 **Esa Bella no se rinde tan fácil. Por fin apareció Jasper y viene con todo.**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Gracias _Rkpattzstew_ y a los _Guest_ por dejar su comentario. Me motivan a seguir esta historia, en verdad.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 _ **-Indiansummer7**_


End file.
